Jalex, More Than Siblings
by Valie
Summary: As the title implies, this a collection of Justin/Alex drabbles and ficlets. Mostly humorous, but many contain sexual situations between Justin and Alex, so if incest squicks you, veer away. -Justin/Alex- -Incest- Chapter 5 up!
1. I Have A Surprise

**A/N:** [Written for Livejournal's comment_fic community.] My very first Jalex drabble... This is probably why I shouldn't be allowed to watch tween shows, especially ones that show strong relationships between characters. Ya know, the kind of relationships that can be easily misinterpreted? Yeah. With iCarly, it's Carly/Sam. With Wizards, it's Alex/anyone (usually Harper or Justin, though). Bad me. Btw, this is only the beginning of a buttload of Jalex drabbles I have. Eheh, don't judge me too harshly.

**Pairing:** Justin/Alex

**Prompt:** Alex (secretly?) likes it when Justin orders her around

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Incest, implied past sexual acts

**Word count:** 340

**Summary:** Justin has a surprise for his sister, but she won't make his simple gesture easy.

---

**I Have a Surprise**

"Turn around." Justin said, twirling his finger in a circle.

"What for?" Alex asked, crossing her arms.

"I have a surprise for you."

"So just give it to me."

Inhaling to keep his calm, Justin placed his fists on either side of his hips. "Do you have to make everything difficult?"

The brunette smirked mockingly at her brother. "Life would be dull if I didn't. Besides, you're the one making this difficult. Why does this have to be a big spectacle? Just give me the surprise."

Now it was Justin's turn to cross his arms and frown at his sister. "No. Turn around or I won't give it to you."

Alex called her brother's bluff and shrugged. "Fine then, don't give it to me." But she didn't move from where she stood, staring her brother down. He would break, she was sure of it.

Justin, suddenly frustrated by the fact he was once again letting his little sister toy with his head, decided another approach was in order. With a smirk usually more suited for Alex's face, he stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders roughly, trying to turn her around. Not one to be pushed around, Alex shoved her brother. Well, tried to shove him. His grip was tight and biting against her skin as he held on to keep from being knocked away.

"Turn around!" He growled, then relaxed a little. "Please?"

"Fine!" Alex huffed, throwing her hands up the best she could in the confide space between her and her brother.

Turning around, she was surprised to see her bed covered with a black comforter. "What's this about?"

His breath tickled her neck as he pressed his lips to the skin. "A replacement for the other comforter I messed up. Wanna try it out?"

Grinning, Alex crossed her arms. "I dunno... Do you think you can demand me to do things and get away with it?"

"I can try." Justin said as he urged her toward the bed.

Secretly, Alex likes when Justin is pushy. Just a little.

**-End-**


	2. Not Quite Right

**A/N:** [Written for LJ's comment_fic.] Some of these will be long and some won't, as you've noticed by now. XD Sometimes, I'll have a lot to say, and sometimes I won't.

**Pairing:** Justin/Alex, implied Alex/Dean

**Prompt:** Not exactly sibling-like behaviour

**Rating:** PG15

**Warnings:** Incest, sexual situations

**Word count:** 140

**Summary:** A pillow fight that has a completely different ending.

--

**Not Quite Right**

There was nothing that needed to be said for the moment. One second they'd been hitting each other with sofa pillows, trying to rip each other's heads off. The next second, they were half sprawled on the floor and sofa, kissing and touching things they shouldn't be. As Justin moved to take off Alex's shirt, he tries not to remember that this was his little sister. As Alex reaches for his pants' zipper, Justin can't help but think there's something not exactly sibling like in this. Then there's lips on his little guy and he sort of forgets why he was even wondering that.

What he doesn't know is that Alex isn't thinking about any of that. Instead she's imagining he is Dean and only sees him as someone to perfect her techniques on so she can better seduce Dean.

**-End-**


	3. Insect

**A/N:** [Written for LJ's comment_fic.] I love Max, he's such a dopey little kid, which is cute. That fact that he's way too easy to toy with isn't my fault. :3

**Pairing/Character(s):** Justin/Alex | Justin, Alex, Max

**Prompt:** It's amazing what people will believe

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Incest, sexual situations, humor.

**Word count:** 269

**Summary:** Max walks in on his brother and sister in a compromising situation. How will Justin talk his way out of it?

--

**Insect**

When Max walks into Alex's room and sees his sister on her knees in front of Justin, he's confused. He can't see exactly what's she doing, but the panicked look on Justin's face is enough to tell him it must be something bad.

"What's Alex doing?" He asks, shifting to get a better view.

"STOP right there!" Justin shouts, scaring the younger boy. "Don't move."

Max freezes instantly, panicking. "What is it?"

"There's a deadly insect crawling around on the floor somewhere. Alex and I were looking for it. If you move too fast, it'll jump up and bite you. It's poison will kill you quickly unless someone sucks it out." Justin explained quickly.

"Is that what Alex's doing? Oh my god, you got bit! Justin! Don't die!" Max exclaims, getting teary eyed.

"I'm okay. Alex got to it in time and she almost has it out. Now, if you don't want to get bit too, I suggest you back up nice and slow through the door."

Max nods in understanding and steps back out slowly.

"Be sure to close the door and don't come back in until we tell you it's safe." Justin instructed.

"O-okay, Justin. Just don't die." Max says as he reaches for the doorknob.

"I'll be just fine. Don't you worry, now go before it escapes!"

Fleeing, Max slammed the door shut and bolted to the safety of his room, entering it slowly just in case... Meanwhile, back in Justin's room, Alex rolls her eyes at her brother.

"Seriously, it's amazing what people will believe." She says before going back to sucking her brother off.

**-End-**


	4. Striptease

**A/N:** [Written for Livejournal's comment_fic comm.] This here is a ficlet. I'm thinking that any Jalex fics I do below 900 words should be apart of this. Btw, stripteases seem silly to me and my description of it here probably kind of sucks, but whatever.

**Pairing:** Justin/Alex

**Prompt:** Strip

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Incest, masturbation, sexual situations, UST.

**Word count:** 681

**Summary:** When Justin loses a bet with Alex, he's forced to do something that makes him uncomfortable. The fact that Alex gets a kick out of it probably isn't a good sign.

---

**Striptease**

Nudging her brother, Alex grinned at him ferally making the the older teen feel even more uncomfortable. She hooked her thumbs into his jeans and tugged his hips forward so they pressed against her. Justin prayed his little soldier behaved as he squirmed from the friction.

"I'm not doing it." He stated as firmly as the quiver in his voice allowed.

"Come on, you have to do it. I won the bet fair and square." Alex coaxed, pressing her lips lightly to his chin. "Plus, I'll make it worth your while."

Cursing to himself as his little solider twitched in excitement despite his discomfort, Justin sighed dramatically. "Fine. I'll do it, but you better not laugh."

Stepping back, the younger teen nodded in agreement and motioned for her brother to get on with his task. Blushing, Justin moved back and hit play on the radio. A steady electronica beat emitted from the speakers and he began to shake his behind to the beat. He reached for the buttons of his shirt, all the while he closed his eyes trying to focus on the embarrassing task ahead of him

"Turn around and strip. I wanna see your butt wiggling." His sister said with a purr.

Doing as he was asked, Justin removed his shirt slowly, throwing it to the side. Moving to his pants, he undid the button and zipper, making sure to keep wiggling his butt to the music. There was movement behind him as Alex sat on the bed.

"Am I done?" Justin asked, eager to be done with the striptease.

"I don't see your pants off."

Sighing and rolling his eyes, he removed his pants, the music still urging him even as commonsense said this was stupid. He paused, unsure if he should take off the last article of clothing. Behind him, he caught the sound of light panting and his little soldier stretched uncomfortably in his tightie whities.

"Are you...?"

"I dunno. Are you done stripping? Because I still see something in the way of that wiggling butt."

Heart racing, he stepped up his dancing, showing off his physique the best he could, feeling clumsy and stupid. The sounds behind him spoke enough for him to know that at least Alex was enjoying it. Finally, the music began to wind down so he moved for his underwear, sliding them down his legs and bending over purposely so Alex could get eyeful of his goods, including his erection. Standing up, the next song coming on, Justin held his breath, waiting for his next instructions.

"Jerk yourself off."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"It is now."

"You suck." Justin whined as he gripped himself.

"Not at the moment." Alex laughed.

"Do you want me to do this or not?" He threatened.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Justin began jerking himself off, grumbling. Behind him, he could hear Alex's breath hitch and he blanched at the fact that she just probably got herself off watching him. The bed behind him shifted as Alex rearranged herself. When nails scratched up his butt, he jumped forward, almost hitting his head on a protruding shelf.

"Chicken." Alex said.

"No, you just surprised me." Justin argued, trying to maintain his dignity.

His sister gave him a look of 'bullshit' before smiling and reaching for his head with one hand, the other brushed against his hip, smirking at the shiver she received in response. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Yes." Justin said, his hand still moving against his erection.

Pressing her lips to his forehead, Alex touched his balls, cradling them in her hand. Right there, at the edge of release, turned on by listening to his sister get off, Alex laughed and moved away toward the door, leaving her brother standing there.

"Hey, where are you going?" Justin asked confused.

"I'm going to get a snack. You look busy." With that, Alex had slipped out the door, leaving her brother with his cock in his hand.

Alex had totally just used him for her own enjoyment.

"Son of a bitch!"

**-End-**


	5. Do It

**A/N:** [Written for LJ's comment_fic.] Been away for awhile, but I'm back with... well its not new, but its unposted here, so technically... As for this chapter, probably one of my favorite Jalex fics I've written.

**Pairing:** Justin/Alex

**Prompt:** She pushes until he finally snaps

**Rating:** PG13

**Warnings:** Incest?, humor, lots and LOTS of innuendo. (Oh innuendo, how I love thee!)

**Word count:** 271

**Summary:** Justin won't give in to his sister. No matter how convincing she tries to be.

**Do It**

"Do it," she says.

"No," he says.

"Do it," she repeats.

"No," he repeats.

This back and forth goes on for a while, neither side willing to give in. Alex smiles, making Justin quirk his eyebrow. It's never good when she smiles. A wiggle of the hips sends a jolt through his body, making him buck slightly. He composes himself and pulls away, only to feel soft hands on his forearms, caressing him lightly. It works to send electric tingles through his body, making him buck slightly again.

"I won't do it," he says, clenching his jaw even as he knows he's already on his way out.

She wiggles her hips again, sweat drips down Justin's neck.

"If you don't, I'll finish this myself," Alex threatens.

"You can't do that!"

"Wanna bet?"

Alex reaches her hand out and Justin quickly grabs her wrist to stop her from venturing any further. Her fingers wiggle playful in the air as if still reaching for their goal. He scowls and shakes his head. Her other hand reaches out and he lets go of the first one to grab it, his other hand preoccupied.

"Can't you play fair for once?," he asks.

The brunette smirks and he knows the answer. With a roll of his eyes, he concedes angrily.

"Fine! I'll do it!"

Justin reached for the distant red circle, his arm giving out under him as he tries to stretch acrobatically for it. His sister wiggles her hips against him again and he falters and smashes down to the floor. Next to him, Alex laughs out loud.

"Dammit! I hate playing Twister with you!"

**-End-**


End file.
